1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a card connector capable of locking/unlocking an electronic card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector compatible with memory cards or PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) cards generally holds an inserted card therein by that the card is tight fitted with the shell of the card connector or the card is connected with the terminals of the card connector. To prevent the card from accidental disengagement from the card connector, a locking mechanism for locking the card is developed. As shown in FIG. 6, a locking mechanism 71 is mounted inside a card connector 70, employing its locking tongue 72 to jam a notch 771 formed at a lateral side of the card 77 and then locking the card 77.
However, since the notch 771 is not provided at the lateral side of each of the cards for locking by the locking tongue 72, the locking mechanism 71 fails to lock the card having none of such notch 771.